Whispering Delusion 1 And A Half
by FreezeXtreme
Summary: This is a filler for Camodian08's story Whispering Delusion...Please read and review...Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

(**A.N.: **Alright I'm back...and again this is not my story this is just a filler for Camodian08's story Whispering Delusion...soooo...enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.)

*Sigh* Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or any of the characters in this story, they belong to the person who created them, and whatever else that's supposed to go in the disclaimer.

**Whispering Delusion 1 1/2:**

The whole family is standing outside watching god as he ascends the big stairway, Matt has his arm around Meg while she cries in his shoulder.

Then Peter suddenly says "Hey Matt didn't you kicked god's ass before?".

"Peter this is no time for your stupidity" Matt answers angrily.

"Yeah fat ass you're so stupid" says Darren.

"Shut up Darren!...what are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be with your mother that nobody knows and doesn't seem to exist because I do not have any sisters?" Peter says.

"Ummmmm no...she's uuhhh...hey! have you seen those pictures on the internet of you tanning?" Darren says nervous.

"Son of a-" Peter's about to say but is interrupted by Lois who says "Shut up you two, can't you see Matt and Meg are really sad, this is no time for you guys to be fighting, my god you two fight more than Drake and Josh".

**Cutaway:**

We see Drake and Josh sitting on their sofa watching T.V. then Drake playfully punches Josh on the arm and says "Look! that girl is hot".

Josh also punches Drake playfully on the arm and says "Yeah I know".

Then Drake punches Josh on the arm again laughing and so does Josh to Drake and they keep doing that until they both start getting mad and start punching each other in the face, they keep fighting like this until they both take out guns and start shooting each other, and now they're fighting Mr. and Mrs. Smith style, getting guns from everywhere, until the house is destroyed.

**Cutaway ends:**

"Oh right, like I was saying, if you kicked gods ass before, then you can just go ahead and beat the crap out of him until he gives you Zetana back" says Peter.

"...Right...I could do that" Matt says feeling stupid.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go!" says Meg.

"Ok ok (draws his sword) hey god wait!" Matt says and is about to take off running.

"Wait Matt! I'll come with you" says Chris.

"Me too!" says Brian.

"Me three!" says Stewie.

" Oh my god that is such a stupid and old pun" says Brian.

"Well at least I'm more famous than you in and pretty much everywhere else dog" answers Stewie.

"Hey! that's not true I'm just as famous as you are in because most of the stories there, are about you and me getting...together...and...kissing-" Brian says.

Then Brian starts throwing up and says "Oh my god! what kind of sick person would write something like that...even worst who would READ something like that".

Then he throws up again and gets up and says full of joy "Anyway besides those stories are Lois and me stories".

Then Lois throws up and says "Sorry Brian, no offense but that's just disgusting" then Brian looks down sad.

(**A.N.**: Sorry if i offended anyone. This is just for fun...please don't kill me...or even worst flame me.)

"So I end up being more famous than you...HA!!! what do you think of that!, IN YOUR FACE!!!" Brian screams.

"Bitch" says Stewie.

Then Brian punches Stewie and knocks him out, Jaina sees this and quickly draws her little sword and in a fast move grabs Brian and points her sword to his neck, and with a cold look in her eyes she says "You touch him again and I will cut off your tail and make you eat it, do you understand?".

"Y-y-yes I-I-I und-d-derstand" Brian answers terrified.

Then she goes back to normal and cutely says "Ok then" and she walks away and helps Stewie up.

"Freakin psychopath" Brian mutters.

"I'm coming with you too Matt" Lois says.

"Lois you're a girl, and this is a guy's job" Peter says.

"Well I bet I could be more helpful than you could" says Lois.

"Sure, by menstruating all over the place...how's that gonna help them?" Peter says.

"I know Tai Jit Su and I'm waaaay smarter than you" Lois answers pissed.

"Lois everybody knows girls aren't real people, but brainless robots built to satisfy men, therefore since you're not a real person you can't be smarter" Peter says with a smirk.

"Uuuuuugggggghhhh!!! you're so stupid, maybe mom was right i would've been better if i had married that chimp down the street" Lois says.

"...Shut up Lois!" Peter says simply.

"Anyway, if this is a guy's job how come you don't go?" Lois asks.

"...Uhhhh...be-because I have...other stuff to do, yeah that's it, I have other stuff to do". Peter says nervous.

"I'm coming too" says Meg "Because that's my son there, and I don't want anyone arguing with me" then Peter quickly closes his mouth.

Then the camera moves to where Matt's supposed to be standing, but he's not there, then it is revealed that Matt is on the floor snoring.

"MAAATT!!!" everyone screams.

Then Matt wakes up and still sleepy says "Huh? what?...Oh you guys finished arguing and wasting time?".

Then Chris says "Wait! wait! I haven't argued with anyone yet...Matt would you like to do the honors?".

"Just shut up Chris" Matt says.

"But I feel left out everybody has argued with someone except me" Chris says.

"Oh yeah? Darren hasn't argued with anyone" Matt says.

"Yeah he has, he argued with dad" Chris answers.

"Oh right...but I'm not going to argue with you for no reason, just because you feel left out" Matt says.

"Well unknowingly you just argued with me, hahaha!" Chris says laughing and clapping.

"Alright! You know what? why don't we all go, ok? ok" Matt says frustrated.

"But I told you I have other stuff to do, I can't go" Peter says.

"Alright Peter, tell me what kind of "stuff" do you have to do?" Matt asks.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh...I have to...ummm organize my pornos...yeah lately I've been seeing them everywhere" Peter says.

**Flashback:**

Peter is drinking a beer when he suddenly feels like throwing up, but he doesn't pay attention to it so he keeps drinking his beer, then out of nowhere he throws up, then he looks down to where he threw up and sees a porn magazine and says "Hey there's my porno".

**Flashback ends:**

"Peter don't be stupid...er. We're all coming and that's final" Matt says.

"No!" Peter says.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Matt says his face turning from demonic to normal "I SAID WE ARE ALL GOING AND THAT"S FINAL!!!".

"No no I was just kidding...hehe" Peter says scared.

"Alright then" Matt says getting his composture back "Lets get going then".

"Oh man! this is gonna suck more balls than a prostitute" Peter says.


	2. Chapter 2

(**A.N.:** Well... I'm disappointed I only got 2 reviews... I was expecting at least 4, but I guess since I'm not a good writer, but thanks to Bhaalspawn and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x for leaving reviews, that was nice of you two... anyway here's chapter two. Enjoy)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Chapter 2:**

"Lets go then" Meg says.

"Wait Meg! we're not gonna catch god right now, so lets go inside to get ready, because this is not gonna be an easy fight" Matt says.

"But-but-" Meg is about to say but is cut off by Matt.

"Meg trust me on this one" Matt says.

"Ok" Meg says.

The whole family is inside the house getting ready to leave, each person is getting different things: Lois is getting some nunchucks and a katana, Meg is getting a sword Matt made for her, Chris is getting a baseball bat and is putting nails on the top, Brian is getting a .38 super automatic (Thats a gun) and is loading it, Jaina is polishing her little sword, Peter... had a six pack of beer.

"...Peter why the hell do you have a pack of beer?" Matt asked clearly mad.

"For the road if I get thirsty" Peter answered simply.

Matt just stared at him blankly then thought of something, and said "You know Peter the road isn't really that long, and in heaven they have this magical beer that's twice as good as the beer that never goes flat, you drank in the Pawtucket brewery when you went on that tour".

"Really?" Peter asked excited.

"Yeah so you shouldn't take that pack of beer, instead take something to kill the guys guarding the beer" Matt says.

"Wow! alright I'll leave the beer and take this instead" Peter says and takes out a Magnum .357 (That's also a gun) puts it on the back of his pants and says "Alright! I'm ready!"

Then Brian says "Don't carry the gun on the back of your pants Peter, that's where the wannabe thug, bastards carry it, man! I hate those little fuckers I wish I could kill them right now, its usually those black people".

Everybody then stops doing what they're doing and stare at Brian shocked, then Matt walks up to him, puts his hands on Brian's shoulders and shakes his head.

"Whoa! Brian what the hell was that?" Peter asks still shocked.

"I'm sorry that was my father talking I swear I'm not like that at all" Brian says.

"You...you gotta work on that man...bad dog" Matt says

(**A.N.:** Sorry if I offended anyone, I just thought I would do something like this since Brian seems to have a problem against black people... but I don't have anything against black people actually many of my friends are black.)

Then Jaina asks "Hey has anyone seen Stewie? Its almost time to go and I haven't seen him".

Then Stewie comes down the stairs and says "Well finally, I thought no one was gonna ask where I was".

"Wait, you were standing on the hallway the whole time, waiting for someone to ask for you?" Brian asks.

"Yeah and I was getting really tired this backpack is heavy". Stewie says, then we see that Stewie is carrying a big camping backpack.

"Hahahahahahahaha oh my god, you had that giant camping backpack on, the whole time when you could've just set it down, hahahahahahahahaha you're so stupid, I don't even know how you could invent all those things being so dumb" Brian says laughing his head off.

"Fuck you Brian" Stewie says pissed but Brian keeps laughing "Hey shut up!" Stewie says but again Brian wont stop laughing then Stewie punches him and Brian gets mad and is about to punch Stewie back but Jaina gives Brian a cold glare and he stops and says "S-s-sorry Stewie I-I-I deserved that punch I s-s-shouldn't have laughed at you... I have no friends" then Jaina smiles wickedly.

"Anyway, why did you bring a camping backpack? We're going to rescue Zetana, we're not going camping" Brian says.

"I don't care Brian, I don't even know that kid I'm not gonna go rescue a kid I don't know" Stewie says.

"Aww come on Stewie, that's my little brother, and we need everyone's help to rescue him, come on do it for me" Jaina says cutely.

Stewie stays quiet for a minute then takes out two ray guns and spins them, then he says "Alright! lets do this" Jaina giggles a little and kisses him on the cheek.

"Ugghhh" Meg groans "It's so weird seeing them like that".

"Its just a phase Meg don't worry" Lois says.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Matt asks.

"Yeah!" Everybody says.

"Great! and just in time, I'm so nervous I can't stop my teeth from chattering" Stewie says then Stewie turns around, and we see he has the big chattering fake teeth he had on "Road To Rupert" the only difference is that they're all dirty and green.

"Let me guess" says Brian "Those are the same fake teeth you had, when we went looking for Rupert".

"Yeah" says Stewie "I got these at Jack's Joke Shop in South Attleboro, Massachusetts that day. Remember, if it ain't funny, it ain't worth Jack".

"That's disgusting" Brian says.

"Stewie don't be promoting stuff right now, we're leaving" Lois says.

"Wait!" Matt says "Don't you think it's a little dangerous to take Jaina and Stewie with us?"

"Awww come on!" Stewie and Jaina say.

"Yeah you're right, we should leave them with Herbert so he can take care of them, besides he's great with kids, he used to take care of me when mom had to leave" Peter says.

**Flashback:**

We see a young Peter playing in Herbert's front yard.

"Peter, come in here I want to show you something" says Herbert from inside still whistling every time he says an 'S' but with a deeper voice.

"Sorry Mr. Herbert but my mom's here to pick me up" Peter says with the same voice he had when he was remembering about Randy Vulture.

"Get your fat dumb ass back here" Herbert says still inside.

**Flashback Ends**

"...Ok they're coming with us" Matt says "So its everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone says...again.

"Then lets go!" Matt says and with a bright flash of light they all disappear.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(**A.N.:** Alright I know nothing much happened here, but I promise that next chapter will be better... also don't forget to leave a review.)


	3. Chapter 3

(**A.N.: **Alright once again I'm still disappointed for having so few reviews but oh well, here's chapter 3. Enjoy)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Chapter 3:**

In a big flash of light the family appeared in a place that look kind of greenish and bright... yeah you guessed it they're in the locusts lair under the cities (If you haven't played Gears Of War go play it or look for a video on the internet and then come back).

"Where are we?" Meg asked.

"Is this heaven? wow its more messed up than when Drake and Josh got back at Megan" Peter says.

**Cutaway:**

We see that Drake and Josh have Megan tied to Josh's bed with each hand and foot tied to each corner of the bed, Drake and Josh Smile wickedly and start unbuttoning their pants.

**Cutaway Ends:**

"This is not heaven we're under a city or something" Matt says.

The whole family stares at mad with bored look on their faces then Brian says "Wow Matt I don't think anyone has said that before".

"Shut up Brian" Matt says "Anyway I don't know why we're here though I tried to take us to heaven".

"Well try again Matt, gosh you're so stupid" Peter Says.

Then Lois starts laughing and says "Sorry you reminded me of Napoleon Dynamite".

"Lois honey?" Peter says.

"Yes Peter" Lois answers.

"Shut up" Peter says simply.

"Alright let me try it again" Matt says and then tries to take everyone to heaven again in a big flash of light but they al reappeared in the same place again, "What the hell? why are we here? we should be in heaven what's going on?" Matt asks frustrated.

"Matt you must learn the essence power" A voice said.

"What? who are you? and what the hell is essence?" Matt asked.

"Essence is the power of shape shifting" The voices says.

"Well that's one question answered, so who are you?" Matt asks again.

Then in front of the whole family appeared Big Fat Paulie, then Peter says "Big Fat Paulie? I thought you we're dead".

"Peter he's an archangel" Matt says.

"You're an archangel... how could you get to heaven?... I mean you were in the mob" Lois asks surprised.

"I don't know either I was surprised too" Paulie says "Anyway Matt I'm gonna teach you shape shifting".

"Ok" Matt says.

"Alright Matt you gotta put your hands on your body and start rubbing it then grab your nipples and twist them" Paulie says.

"Ok" Matt says and does what Paulie told him to do but nothing happens then he turns and sees Paulie, Peter, Chris, Stewie, and Brian laughing their heads off.

"What?" Matt asks, then he realizes what he did and says "Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you" then he draws his sword but Paulie stops him and says "Sorry man I just had to do that".

"Ok this time I'm gonna teach you how to do it" Paulie says.

"Alright but if you do anything stupid again I'll kill you" Matt says.

"You can't kill me I'm already dead but anyway here we go" Paulie says and then grabs Matt's arm and starts pressing it then he removes his hand from Matt's arm and there's a small double S tattoo.

"Alright Matt you gotta think carefully about what you wanna turn into and think about nothing else but that, then press the tattoo and you will turn into that, to turn back to normal just think about the person you love most and you will turn back" Paulie says.

"Ok" Matt says and thinks about something then he starts pressing the tattoo, after about 3 seconds he turns into an eagle.

"Awesome!" Matt says.

"Alright go back to normal Matt we gotta keep moving" Meg says.

"Alright" Matt says then thinks about Jaina and then turns back to normal.

"Ok lets go" Matt says he's about to transport everyone to heaven but Paulie stops him and says "Hey you can't leave yet you gotta fight with these locusts first" then many locusts appear surrounding the family (Locusts are the aliens or monsters you kill in Gears Of War)

Then everybody gets ready to fight Matt starts doing moves too complicated to describe killing many locusts, Jaina doing the same with her two jagged daggers, Peter punching and kicking many locusts, Lois slashing locusts with her katana, Chris hitting locusts in the head with his bat with nails, Stewie shooting them with his ray guns while jumping around doing back flips not missing a single shot, Meg slashing locusts with her sword, and Brian punching and kicking trying to save his ammo for harder enemies.

"Ok stop! they're all dead" Matt says "Lets go".

"Alright" Peter says.

Then they all get together and in a big flash of light they disappear.

Then we see Marcus Fenix, with Cole, Baird, and Dom all running to find the dead corpses.

"What the hell happened here?" Dom asks.

"Don't question it lets just keep moving" Marcus says.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(**A.N.:** There's chapter three. I know it was short and I'm sorry but please please leave a review.)


	4. Chapter 4

(**A.N.:** Sorry everyone I was gonna update on Monday but my internet stopped working for 2 whole days... but here's chapter 4... also please read and review)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Chapter 4:**

In a big flash of light the whole family appeared in a big kinda white city yup they're in heaven.

"Where the hell are we?" Peter asks.

"Heaven, Peter isn't the white city obvious? man you're so stupid" Matt says annoyed.

"Whoa! somebody is having their period" Peter says.

"I'm a man, men don't get periods you stupid fat fuck" Matt says now really mad.

"Well that long hair doesn't help you" Peter says.

"HEY!!! you think your tough man?!? HUH?!? you wanna throw a round?!?" Matt says getting in a fighting stance.

"Matt what's wrong with you? why are you so mad?" Meg asks.

"HEY! one question at a time ok?!?" Matt answers still mad, then Meg is about to start crying when Matt says "Oh sorry Meg I was just remembering what that bastard Paulie made me do, I didn't mean to yell at you like that".

"Oh yeah that was freakin' hilarious" Peter says, "I know did you see how he was rubbing his body that was really funny" Chris says, "And did you see how he was twisting his nipples hehehe he's so stupid" Peter says.

Then Matt draws his sword and is about to stab Peter when Meg says "Just ignore them Matt".

"Anyway lets keep moving" Lois says, and then starts walking until she sees an angel standing by a building then Lois creeps up behind him with her katana in her hands and swings at the angel's neck but nothing happens then the angel turns around and says "HEY!!! you're an intruder I'm going to rep-" but Lois interrupts him and says "Wait how come my katana didn't do nothing to you" "Oh because regular katanas don't work on angels only heaven katanas like mine look" then he takes out a golden katana and shows it to Lois it looked like a regular katana only golden.

"Oh lemme see" Lois says excited and the angel hands Lois the katana, Lois looks at it for a moment then chops the angel's head off.

"Ok lets keep moving" Matt says.

The whole family starts walking when they're spotted by a group of angels who start running towards them then Matt draws his swords and charges towards the angels and starts slashing them with his sword in a way that's way too graphic to describe then Matt says to the family "Well don't just stand there help me" then the whole family charges at the angels and start killing them, then there's nothing but bloody angel bodies around the family.

"Hey Stewie you kept on hitting me when you were shooting and I couldn't shoot I could've been killed in there" Brian says pissed.

"Well that would've been better for everybody" Stewie says.

"You know one day Lois nor Jaina aren't gonna be around and your gonna wish you treated me better" Brian says.

Jaina hears this and turns around and looks at Brian with a cold glare and is about to say something but Brian interrupts her and says "I know, I know if I ever touch him you're gonna cut off my tail and make me eat it".

Then Jaina says "Oh no Brian not your tail, I will cut of your..." "Penis" Peter says interrupting Jaina "What?" Brian asks horrified then Peter says "Well I thought It would be funny to say penis because its a funny word, hehehe penis".

"You know I was gonna say paws but what grandpa says sounds way more painful... so that" Jaina says.

"Lets keep moving" Matt says.

"You know I'm getting pretty tired of hearing "Lets keep moving" I think we all know what we're supposed to do" Chris says annoyed.

Matt rolls his eyes and they keep walking until they see one angel... that's right only one angel, Matt is about to attack him but the angel sees them and he blows a horn then in exactly 5 seconds more than 300 Spartans-uh...angels- appear out of no where and they all surround the whole family then Matt says "Pft piece of cake" then Matt's swords disappear and an angel appears in front of them holding Matt's gear "Greetings I'm the fastest angel in all heaven... I would tell you my name but the writer is too lazy to think up a name".

"Well this will be a problem" Matt says.

Then out of no where Darren arrives and says "Hey I'm here, what did I miss?" "Oh nothing much we're just about to get KILLED!!!" Chris says "Anyway why are you so late?" Lois asks "Oh I was sending people links to the fat man's pics tanning, you know your becoming quite popular" Darren says.

"Oh son of a- really?" Peter asks excited.

"Yeah whatever" Darren says "Anyway I was also printing this" then he takes out a big poster of Peter tanning the angels see the poster and start throwing up then Matt quickly takes back his swords from the quick angel and kills him then the whole family starts killing all the angels.

After a little while Matt says "Ok we finished".

"How did you get here anyway?" Matt asks.

"I used one of Stewie's transporters" Darren says.

Stewie gasps and says "You bastard how could you get into my room without my permission?!? oh you are so dead when this is all over"

"Anyway Matt some guy in white robes was looking for you" Darren says "Look there he is now" then we see that the guy its none other than... Zeus.

"Wait aren't you Zeus? what the hell are you doing here?" Matt asks.

"Well when that guy called god came into the Olympus he destroyed it and built a big city he called heaven, we tried to stop him but he was too powerful the worst part is he made us build his city and now we work for him, so I wanna help you take him down by giving you the power of thunder and lightning" Zeus says.

"Ok so are you gonna give me a weapon, customize my wings, give me armor or what?" Matt asks.

"Well I was thinking just a small tattoo" Zeus says.

"Wow with so many tattoos I'm gonna look like Steve-O" Matt says.

"That remark was more messed up than when Eminem and Lenny Kravits accidentally switched careers" Peter says.

**Cutaway:**

We see a rocker dressed Eminem holding a folder of papers running down a hallway when he suddenly bumps against a rapper dressed Lenny Kravits that was too holding a folder of papers, they both drop their folders.

"Sorry man" Eminem says.

"Its cool bro" Lenny says.

Then they each pick up one of the folders and leave, then the camera splits in two and in each side it zooms to reveal that in the folder Eminem grabbed it said "Rap Lyrics" and in the one that Lenny grabbed it said "Rock Lyrics".

**Cutaway Ends:**

"Ok so hold out your hand Matt" Zeus says.

Matt does as he's told and Zeus creates a small tattoo in Matt's palm that looked like a small thunderbolt.

"Ok so how do I use it?" Matt asks.

"Just concentrate a thunder bolt in your hand" Zeus says.

"And how the hell do I do that?" Matt asks again.

"... Just hold out your hand and think of the thunder bolt... duh" Zeus answers annoyed.

Matt does that and he creates a thunder bolt and then he throws it at the dead bodies of the angels they just killed.

"Good now to create a lightning first think of the lightning and then raise your hand" Zeus says.

Matt does that and nothing happens, then Zeus places his hand on his forehead annoyed.

"The hand with the tattoo" Zeus says annoyed.

"Oh sorry" Matt says, then he does what Zeus told him and a large lightning strikes the dead angel bodies sending them flying away from there.

"Ok lets keep moving" Matt says smiling then Chris groans annoyed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(**A.N.: **Ok there you have it chapter 4 now chapter 5 will be the last chapter... so yeah leave a review... and for x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x Im sorry.)


	5. Chapter 5

(**A.N.:** Alright here's chapter 5 the last chapter of this spin-off/filler so... yeah... read and review)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Chapter 5:**

The whole family kept walking down the heaven street killing angels in their way until they finally get to a big golden door with the initials GA (God Almighty hehe).

"I think this is god's house" Chris says.

Then everybody looks at him surprised "No way! did you figure that out by yourself" they all say.

"I sure did" Chris says proud.

"Lets go inside" Matt says.

Then they all jump the fence or door and get inside, once inside they're spotted by an angel who blows a horn that makes hundreds of angels appear out of nowhere.

"Ok" Matt says bored "Lets kill them".

Then the whole family charges at the angels and start slashing and shooting them, once again I'm way too lazy to describe how, they keep shooting and slashing them until they're all dead.

"Alright" Matt says "Lets go inside the mansion, because in case nobody has noticed there's a mansion here".

Then they go inside and fight their way to god's office... god has an office, yeah its all classy and stuff with expensive furniture, how do I know it's like that? well the question here is how do YOU know it doesn't look like that? hm? yeah that's what I thought, back to the fic.

The whole family (haha I keep saying the whole family) reach god's office and knock down the door god is inside (who did you think was there... its god's office for Christ's sake).

Matt draws his sword and get's on a fighting stance and says "Alright god get ready for another ass-" but he's interrupted by god who says "Wait Matthew the kid has been crying since we got here so if you want him just take him he's the most annoying and disturbing thing I have ever witnessed since those pictures I saw on the internet of a fat guy tanning".

Then God sees Peter and says "Oh myself is you... you're the guy from the internet" then he starts throwing up.

"Darren?" Peter says.

"Yeah?" answers Darren.

"You are so freaking dead when we get home" Peter says simply.

Then Meg grabs Zetana and Matt transports everyone back home.

Back at home everyone's in the living room except for Darren who's in the basement all bloody and beat up.

"I'm so glad this is all over" Meg says.

"Yeah me too lets go to bed" Matt says.

Everybody goes to their respective rooms and fall fast asleep but little did they know they wouldn't be for much longer, in Zetana's room a shadow is seen taking Zetana from his crib, the shadow leaves fast but on the way out a vase falls down and breaks waking everyone up, Matt quickly runs to Zetana's room only to find Zetana missing.

"Oh come on!" Matt says "Not again".

Meg starts crying and says "Matt go get my baby back please".

"Ok but everyone stays here" Matt says.

Matt walks out the door, in Stewie and Jaina's room the 2 babies were dressed and going out the window, they saw Matt and started following him without him knowing about it.

The Lost Vikings plays in the background as Matt walks down the road with the babies following him.

Riding, and riding, we search across the land  
The snow, and wind, has frozen hearts of man  
But we ride  
We ride

Many days ago we left our homes  
With swords to ride into the night  
Fighting side by side to destroy our foes  
And leave them without life

We stop, consider the land that we travelled  
Our map's at home, direction unravelled  
But we ride  
We ride

Many days ago we left our homes  
With swords to ride into the night  
Fighting side by side to destroy our foes  
And leave them without life

So much time has passed since we left our land  
That we've become concerned  
And we'll never find the battle  
That we should have fought and won

But we won't stop searching

Lost but still we ride  
Search until we die

We ride  
We ride

Hungry and tired the frigid plain yeilds little  
We trudge on further, eating pride and snow that's brittle

We ride  
We ride

We come upon a witch who takes us in  
To let us share her mighty fire  
She asks of us our story and we lie and say  
We ride around for hire  
She asks us if we'd like to have her map  
And points us in some direction  
But we are far too proud and strong so we keep silent  
And ignore her suggestion

Lost but still we ride  
Search until we die  
All the fault of pride  
The gods weep in the night

Lost but still we ride  
Search until we die  
All the fault of pride  
The gods weep in the night

We ride  
We ride

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(**A.N.: **Ok that's the last chapter, I just chose that song because its badass if you don't like it well too bad... anyway thanks to x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x and Bhaalspawn for reviewing, you two were the only ones, anyway if you read this story but are not leaving a review, I hope you burn in hell.)


End file.
